


Lazy Day

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [43]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Lazy Day

“Hey babe, can your bring me one your sweaters when you come to the living room?” Michael pulled his sweater off and tossed it to you, “I’m not cold, I’m a MAN.”You laughed and put the sweater on, it was big on you, but it was so cozy and comfortable.

Michael sat down on the sofa next to you, “this is nice y/n, really nice.”

You laughed and snuggled up to Michael, “but?”

Michael sat up and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, “wouldn’t it be better if we built a fort?!”

You jumped to your feet and ran over to your armoire. Out fell piles upon piles of blankets and pillows and quilts. You pushed the pile over to the other room and smiled at Michael, “all righty, let’s get building!” You and Michael strung up sheets with clothespins to block out the light and then you laid a ton of pillows on the ground. You strung up tiny Christmas lights and then went to get sleeping bags. When you brought them over, Michael completely unzipped them and laid them out like a bed. You threw pillows everywhere and then brought out small whiteboard and marker. “What should we name it hon?” Michael grabbed the whiteboard and scrawled out the greatest name he could think of Y/n and Michael’s World O’ Fun.

You sat up against the pillows and outstretched your arms for Michael. He laid next to you and wrapped his arms around you, he kissed your head and smiled, “much better.” The two of you started watching different Disney movies, you sang along to every song. After each song Michael would laugh hysterically and give you a peck on the lips. 

Two hours later you sighed, “okay, this was fun, but I guess it’s time for me to start cleaning up, finish those chores.” 

He held you tighter and pouted, “oh come on, your place is always so clean, can’t you just take one day off? Just be lazy with me, please sweetie?”

You thought about it for a minute and then relaxed again, “oh all right, I’ll do it tomorrow.”

He kissed you and then rested his head on your chest, “y/n, this is nice.”

You kissed the top of his head and smiled, “yeah Michael, this is really nice.”


End file.
